


take me back to the night we met

by SeetheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Break Up, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fanvids, Feels, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reunions, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Video, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeetheSea/pseuds/SeetheSea
Summary: After their devastating breakup Steve and Tony are lost without each other. Deeply hurt by the events of Civil War they both attempt to move on, but neither of them can let the other go. Forgiveness seems out of the question, but they would do anything just to go back, to go back to the beginning.





	take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame completely wrecked my soul, so we're just going to be ignoring that ending and enjoying some stony angst instead, because thats always fun. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this before endgame, but after it came out it provided the perfect ending.  
> Thanks for watching ;)


End file.
